That BrightEyed Farmkid from Tatooine
by I love dance
Summary: Han and Luke friendship.


Title: That Bright-Eyed Farmkid From Tatooine  
Characters: Han and Luke  
Genre: humor, friendship  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Star Wars_. ;)

Comments are welcome and greatly appreciated. :)

* * *

I'm bent down beside the hyperdrive panel when a pair of hands covers my eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice says.

I grin. I don't even have to guess. I know it's the kid.

But I play along anyway. "Let's see…" I can tell he's grinning without even seeing him. I put my hands over the kid's hands - _stars they're cold._

"Cold hands even with the heat on…" I observe. Then grinning mischievously I reach behind me to tickle his ribs.

"Stop," he laughs, side stepping out of the way, forgetting to disguise his voice.

"Aha!"

"Cheater," he laughs as I grab his wrists, pulling him over to where I can see him. "You cheat, H-han!"

By now I'm laughing too, still try to pull him in front of me. "Why," I drawl "it must be that country hayseed what's-his-name from Tatooine." I tickle him again mercilessly and he loses the fight in a fit of giggles.

"S-stop… Han… pl-please," he pleads between breaths and I comply- eventually.

Exhausted from hysterics, the kid sinks down to the floor beside me, finally having caught his breath. "You're no fun, Han."

I chuckle. "Whatever you say, kid."

He looks back over at me and it doesn't take long for that look of feigned frustration on his face to change into a smile bright as a supernova. Innocent blue eyes radiate happiness for no other reason than the simple joy he has a best friend.

Something about his expression makes me feel strangely old. I ruffle the kid's hair, sending it into disarray even further. He tries unsuccessfully to smooth it back down, gaze traveling to the mass of wires dangling from the wall panel.

"Hyperdrive problems?" He raises an eyebrow.

"What's it look like?"

He laughs through his nose.

"Care to lend me a hand?"

"Sure." The kid rises to his knees, reaches for the toolbox.

"I'm almost finished, believe it or not, but I could use your help splicing a few wires."

"'Kay."

We work for a couple minutes in silence before Luke looks up at me, suddenly serious.

"Han?" He finally ventures. His voice is quiet, thoughtful.

I finish tightening the screw on the panel before looking at him. "What pal?"

Words balance on his lips. He opens his mouth to talk, only to close it just as fast. He forces a little smile and shrugs slightly in dismissal. Then he returns just as quickly to what he was doing, like he expects me just to forget everything. "Nothing."

"Can't fool me, Junior. You should know that by now," I tease gently.

A smile tugs at his youthful features, but he doesn't look up. Still gazing at the deck plates he says quietly, "You're right."

"About what?"

"About me being just a hayseed from a backwater planet."

I briefly wonder where this is going. That's never bothered him before.

The kid looks up at me, trying to smile, but his eyes tell a whole different story. I feel my face soften as he looks down again, tracing a vague pattern onto the deckplate with his finger. "Sometimes I think I don't have what it takes to do this; be a commander, a Jedi…"

"You do," I say with a certainness I feel and he looks back up at me. "You do, kid." I smile softly to reassure him as he looks back up.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. You're meant to be somethin' special, Luke."

Doubt and perhaps a bit of sorrow creep into his expression and he returns to tracing indistinct patterns on the floor.

"… I don't know,"

"I do." I lay a hand on his shoulder. There's silence for a moment and then I venture, "Y'know how we always get a bad feeling when something bad's gonna happen- and then it happens?"

He nods a little. "Does it ever," he murmurs and we both laugh quietly.

"Well, he's hoping it works in reverse too, cause I have a _good_ feeling about this. I can see you being the best Jedi Knight there ever was."

"Han-"

"I'm serious, Luke." The kid glances up. I look into blue eyes pooling with uncertainty, and watch doubts threaten to give way in their battle with hope. Finally he nods a little; grateful, touched. I reach down a hand to help him up and he takes it, swiping away a stray tear with his other.

"C'mere." I can't help but pull him into a hug. Somehow along the way this kid became my adopted little brother. "Don't start cryin' now. You want me to tickle you again?" I threaten.

"No," he says with certainty and backs away quick.

"Alright," I hold up my hands in surrender. He comes back smiling, puts his arms around me. Then he adds quietly, seriously, "Thanks, Han."

I meant every word I said about him becoming a Jedi. I believe he can do it. I know he will.

But even when he's the best Jedi Knight in the galaxy, to me he'll always be that naïve, hayseed of a farmboy I met on Tatooine. That clueless, sweet, bright-eyed, too-brave-for-his-own-good, crazy (and extremely ticklish) kid. My little brother, my pal.

I wouldn't change that for the world.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
